Some vehicles such as utility vehicles, all-terrain vehicles, tractors, and others include a continuously variable transmission (“CVT”). The CVT includes a drive clutch, a driven clutch, and a belt configured to rotate between the drive and driven clutches. The position of the drive and driven clutches may be moved between a plurality of positions when the vehicle is operating.
Available space is often limited around the CVT which may make it difficult to service various component of the CVT, for example the belt. Additionally, the intake duct and the exhaust duct of the CVT must be positioned to receive appropriate air flow to cool the components within a housing of the CVT. Therefore, it is necessary to appropriately configure a CVT for sufficient air flow within the housing and for ease of serviceability and maintenance.